


days in the life

by lorelaislatte



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, here's all my minific ask box prompts in one easy place, mainly fluff, possibly some smut, we shall see, y'all on tumblr have seen these already but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelaislatte/pseuds/lorelaislatte
Summary: From birthdays to panic attacks, steamy nights in to cosy nights out, they wake up every day and commit themselves all over again.A series of short askbox prompts of various moments both in and out of canon. Prompted by you, approved by you.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 76
Kudos: 143





	1. birthday fun

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this isn't ACTUALLY a new thing i guess but littlesolo on tumblr (i know you have an ao3 name but it's gone out of my head i'm sorry) pointed out that uploading the ask box prompts here would be a good idea, and i agree.
> 
> they're all pretty short, 500-1000 words, and of course i'll take prompts here as well
> 
> prompt: "I saw a post a while ago that said “dani would be the type to make sure you have a great day on your birthday” so my prompt: dani makes sureJamie has a great day on her birthday, making her happy n all"

Jamie wakes up, as she does most days, to an arm around her middle and soft breaths on her neck.

She’s usually up before Dani, years of gardening having drilled an early morning routine firmly into her, and times like this she’s more grateful than ever. Dani gets cranky when she hasn’t slept enough, but Jamie likes to take the time to really enjoy waking up slowly, to focus on Dani next to her and think once again how happy she is that they’ve been given one more day, another twenty-four hours to add to the total.

“Morning.”

She turns over, smiling at Dani’s sleepy gaze. “Not like you to be up so early.”

Dani kisses her forehead, and Jamie revels in the softness, the way she gets to wake up every morning with all the love Dani has to offer. “S’your birthday,” Dani says, kissing her way down Jamie’s jaw. “Not wasting any of it.”

Jamie grins properly at her, shifting her arm around Dani’s waist and pulling her in for a proper kiss. She feels more than hears Dani’s soft sigh, the way her hand tangles at the bottom of Jamie’s t-shirt, and it doesn’t take much time before she’s pulling it over her head, pinning Jamie to bed and muttering a _happy birthday, baby_ as she kisses her way down Jamie’s body, giving her a _very_ enthusastic wake-up call.

By the time they eventually stumble out of bed, Jamie pressing several chaste kisses to Dani’s lips as they go, she’s thoroughly sated already, her hips aching in that wonderful way that only Dani can ever truly get out of them.

“Happy birthday, Jamie,” Dani says behind her as they walk into the living room, and Jamie’s heart absolutely _melts_ at the display in front of them.

Dani must have been up all night. There’s bunting all over the room, strung between the plants and the windows, and a smattering of rose petals all over their sofa, with four wrapped presents and a card sitting neatly in the middle. One of them, Jamie sees instantly, is in the shape of what she guesses is a rather expensive bottle of wine - as has become tradition. It’d started back on Dani’s first birthday back in the States, the two of them spending the day in bed with a bottle of merlot slowly passed between them, getting progressively drunker and progressively raunchier as the night drags on. Jamie still gets a tingle when she thinks of that day - Dani had _not_ been holding back, and it had been the first night that Dani had really taken control.

(Jamie’s made sure she’s had _plenty_ of opportunities since then.)

“We’ve got dinner plans at six, and I thought we could head down to Montpelier this afternoon, finally go to that maple place, get you some proper American pancakes for lunch. Sound good?”

Six years on and Jamie doesn’t think she’ll ever get over the thoughtful kindness of Dani Clayton.

“Yeah,” she says, turning around and kissing Dani deeply, running a hand gently up and down her spine. “Everything you do sounds good, Poppins. ‘Specially when you do it for me.”

Dani grins at her, kissing the tip of her nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. panic attack central

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Would love a caretaker Jamie fic. maybe about how she would deal with Dani's panic attacks? I love how tender she becomes when she's with Dani, especially when Dani is scared or upset <3"

“Dani, hey, just breathe with me, yeah?”

Jamie’s voice registers somewhere in her mind, but all Dani can think of is that face in the sink, the eyeless silhouette staring up at her as she clutches tightly to Jamie. She can’t tear her eyes away, can feel her breathing getting heavier and heavier as dizziness starts to come on, blurring her vision just enough to make her squeeze her eyes tightly together.

“Come on, baby, I’m here. She’s gone now, okay? She can’t hurt you.”

She wants so badly to shake herself out of it all, to listen to Jamie’s words and truly believe them, but she _can’t_. She can feel herself shaking, deep breaths merging into hyperventilating as Jamie loosens her grip to give her space, keeping her hands on her arms, a gentle reassurance that she isn’t going anywhere.

She doesn’t even register moving, until Jamie is sitting her on their bed, kissing the top of her head as Dani folds into herself, trying and failing to stop the tears that are coming thickly as the panic sets into her bones. She can just about notice Jamie moving around, kneeling in front of her as she takes Dani’s shoes and socks off, moving up to her clothes and slipping her vest off. Jamie wordlessly hands her a shirt, stroking her hair as she does, and Dani slips it on obediently, wriggling out of her skirt as the soft scent of Jamie surrounds her.

It’s a pattern they’ve established over the years. When Dani closes up, falls into the pit of fright and emptiness, Jamie is there to surround her and fill the gaps. Sometimes, Jamie feels like the only constant she has in her life, the only thing that can ground her time and time again, and as she slips under the duvet, she realises just how much she’s never _had_ this. Someone who knows when to hold her and when to help her. Someone who knows when to do both, without having to be told.

Jamie gets changed in record speed and slips in next to her, an arm immediately pulling her in closer. “Feel like you can talk?”

Dani nods, biting her lip. “A little.”

“Alright. You want to? Or leave it for the morning?”

“Morning,” Dani admits, closing her eyes and letting Jamie hold her closer. She’s choked out an explanation, but she doesn’t have it in her to talk any further. The Lady takes up so much of her time, so much of her energy - it’s too much to let her keep that influence when Dani is already so exhausted.

“Okay,” Jamie says, pressing kiss after kiss to her hair, stroking down her jawline. “C’mere then. I’ve got you.”

As Jamie draws her in, wraps her up in their duvet and tucks her head under her chin, she finally feels that gripping terror begin to subside, washed away in a flow of _Jamie,_ holding her, kissing her, whispering gentle comforts to her, and Dani once again thanks whatever string of fate it was that brought Jamie into her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as much as these are being done for fun, any comments would of course be appreciated and loved! i'll be adding to these quite literally as i go, so sorry in advance that it'll be floating around so much.


	3. square in the jaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "If you're still doing prompts, I wanna ask you the question: Do you think Dani would ever punch someone? I'm talking like full on thump someone in the face for being a dick to Jamie or in self defence, ya know. I'm actually just creasing at the image of tiny little Dani, with her baby fists raised, throwing a mean right hook.
> 
> So I beg you, if you're still writing inbox prompts, to write that. I think you could do feisty Dani justice."

Dani taps her foot against the floor, looking around the space for Jamie again, coming up blank. It’s almost ten past six now - Jamie is _never_ late for a date night, and Dani has gone through the shop close-up three times now, wondering what could be taking so long.

Ten past turns to twenty past, then half past, and she’s progressed from a nervous foot-tap to a nervous lip-bite, fiddling with a coaster on the table as she glances around the bar again. She doesn’t want to be annoyed - if Jamie isn’t here, there’ll be a reason - but she can’t help feeling the irritation come up, sighing deeply as she grabs her bag and makes her way to the door. Jamie had better have a good explanation for this - Dani’s never been stood up by her before, and she’s not about to start now.

She heads down the street to their flat, sighing with irritation. It’s a chilly evening, and she’d been looking forward to a cosy night and a few drinks, but whatever.

As she rounds the corner to the street that houses _The Leafling_ , she frowns as she sees Jamie’s outline talking with a tall man outside the shop. She can’t quite make out the discussion, but it sounds heated - Jamie’s raising her voice, something Dani hasn’t heard in _years_ , and the man is making some threatening advances on her.

She speeds up, even as Jamie stands her ground, and calls out a _hey_ as she gets close enough. The man whips his head around, and she vaguely recognises him as a shopkeeper from across the road. “What’s going on here?” she asks, ignoring Jamie’s shaking of her head.

The man takes a step towards her, pointing a finger in her face. “You can tell your whore wife that she needs to get her _fucking_ attitude in check.”

Dani’s eyebrows shoot up her face, a swell of anger building in her. “Excuse me?”

“I come over here looking for a bargain for the missus, and she’s got the _nerve_ to charge me thirty five dollars for a full bouquet.”

She forces herself to stay calm, seeing Jamie’s apologetic look from behind him. “Those are our prices. You’re welcome to take your business elsewhere. And I’ll thank you to speak a little more respectfully.”

Who the _fuck_ does this guy think he is? To demand a service and insult Jamie so viciously for it? She’s already had her date night ruined, and like _fuck_ is she going to let him get to the rest of their day.

“Shouldn’t be so _fucking_ unreasonable then. You tell her to-“

“I don’t have to tell her anything. Mrs. Clayton is perfectly capable of dealing with you herself.”

Jamie blushes a little at the use of her married name, but Dani’s too busy staring angrily at the man in front of her.

“She’s not _capable._ She’s nothing but a dishonest-“

And Dani socks him square in the jaw.

She barely registers until she hears the crack, hears Jamie’s call of _Dani, Jesus_ from where she’s stood as the man reels. “Get the fuck off of our property,” she spits out, anger she hasn’t felt in decades welling up as she glares at him. The man looks at her for a long moment, and for a second Dani wonders he’s going to hit her back, when he instead spits at her feet and staggers off into the dark, leaving Dani and Jamie alone.

“Poppins.”

“I know, I’m sorry, he just-“

“That was _hot_.”

Dani feels her anger ebbing away as she gives Jamie a grin, walking over to where she’s standing and kissing her chastely. “Had to defend you, didn’t I?”

“Be a bit of a shit wife if you didn’t,” Jamie says teasingly, brushing Dani’s hair off of her face and tangling her fingers in it. “Sorry about tonight. He caught me just as I left.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Dani soothes. “Are you alright?”

“Bit shaken, but yeah. Now you’re here.”

Dani grins, kissing her again. “Well, _Mrs. Clayton_ -“ Jamie shivers at the sound, a slow smile spreading over her face. “Why don’t we take this upstairs, and you can make it up to me.”

Jamie gives her a wicked grin, takes her hands, and kisses her, walking backwards until they’re fiddling with the door key, the man across the road all but forgotten as Jamie’s hands slip under her shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moonflowerlesbians (again, sorry if you have an ao3 name that i've already forgotten) made a meme of "i can excuse the gays, but i draw the line at reasonably priced bouquets" for this and it's been ten minutes and i'm still fucking giggling at it.


	4. drunk n hazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setting this very, very loosely in the bly universe - a kind of canon divergence, where for some reason they all get to go to the pub together and nobody’s worrying about the kids that are magically taken care of. setting this post-moonflower monologue and post-first-sexytimes, beyond that, y’all can decide
> 
> prompt: I'd really like to see your take on drunk and cuddly/affectionate Dani with Jamie (and others, but mostly Jamie cause they're soulmates obvs).

“God _fucking_ damn it, Owen-”

“Gotcha, Taylor. Better be quicker than that.”

Dani looks over at Jamie as she throws her cards down on the table, an affectionate look of irritation as she loses yet another card game. Dani’s long since tapped out, happy to sink into the corner of the booth with her latest glass of wine, eyes roaming over Jamie in a decidedly unsubtle way.

The cards are re-dealt, the drinks topped up, and Dani nudges her foot against Jamie’s under the table, feeling herself blush profusely when Jamie winks at her with that oh-so-attractive smirk on her face. 

She loves that smirk.

(She wants to kiss it off her face.)

They hear the ring of the bell for last orders, and Dani groans, leaning up and over and landing on Hannah’s shoulder. “I don’t wanna go home,” she says quietly, pouting, and feels Hannah’s hand gently place itself on top of hers. 

“Well, we’ll all have to come back another day, then.”

Dani’s face lights up at her words. “Really?”

“Sure, Poppins,” Jamie cuts in, leaning across the table. “Might even let you win, next time.”

Dani grins at her, leaning back into Hannah’s shoulder. “You’re the best,” she says sleepily, stifling a yawn.

“Think that’s our cue to head off,” Owen says, gathering the cards off of everyone and finishing the last of his drink. Dani watches as he puts them back in the box, then in his pocket, gathering up all of their glasses and heading over to the bar, vaguely feels Hannah helping her up. She doesn’t feel like she’s going to fall, exactly, but she’s not a hundred percent sure she’s going to make it back to Bly, the choice of small heels for the night seeming stupider and stupider by the second. She vaguely hears Owen mutter something to Jamie about _she should probably stay here tonight,_ and sees Jamie nodding as she wanders over.

“Come on, Poppins. Let’s get you upstairs.”

“Mm, yes please.”

“Right! That’s us off then,” Owen chimes in, and Dani can’t find it in herself to be embarrassed as they bid their goodbyes to Owen and Hannah. Jamie wraps an arm around her waist, supporting her as they walk through to the back of the pub and up the stairs at the back, Dani with her own arm around Jamie and her head leaning against her shoulder. “You’re pretty,” she mumbles as Jamie unlocks the door at the top, eliciting a low chuckle.

“Not so bad yourself.”

“Yeah, but you’re _really_ pretty.”

Jamie laughs again, ushering Dani inside. “Right. Aspirin, water, clothes, bed. In that order.”

It proves to be a harder task than expected. Dani gets preoccupied with almost every plant they pass - and, considering Jamie lives here, it’s a _lot_ \- and by the time Jamie finally sits her on the bed, Dani’s pouting at her.

“What’s that face for?”

“You’re not holding me anymore.”

Jamie rolls her eyes affectionately. “I won’t be a second. Just getting you something to make you feel a bit less dead in the morning.”

“ _Fine._ ”

She makes it all of ten seconds before padding into the bathroom after Jamie, who is looking in the cupboard for something. She slips her arms around Jamie’s waist, resting her head between her shoulder blades and breathing deeply. 

“ _Poppins._ ”

“Missed you.”

Jamie laughs. “It’s been half a minute. Come on,” she turns to face Dani, kissing her forehead and handing her a pill and a cup of water. “Down the hatch.”

Dani does as she’s told, taking hold of Jamie’s hand as they head back to the bedroom. Jamie hands her a shirt, a soft brown flannel that Dani immediately clutches at, feeling no shame at dropping her clothes off and pulling it on. “Blimey,” Jamie says with another laugh, changing her own clothes and slipping under the covers. “Come on then.”

Dani grins, joining her and immediately winding herself around Jamie, the need to be close to her growing by the minute. “Glad you came tonight,” she says quietly, feeling a kiss placed in her hair.

“I am too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably a little tooooo indulgent considering it's post-moonflower, but what else are aus for


	5. french braids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's so many more of these to come but i'm tryna space them out a little bit (i say, adding a second like three hours later)
> 
> prompt: jamie has always admired the hairstyles dani always has and jamie wants dani to try one on her. lil fluffy fic

“Where’d you learn to do your hair like that?”

Dani pauses with her fingers in her hair, keeping the braid tight. “Eddie’s mom taught me, ages ago now. She used to have it like this too, when she was younger.”

“Cute.”

Dani smiles at her in the mirror, finishing the braid off and securing it as she usually does, using her hand mirror to check that it’s even. 

They’ve still got an hour or so before the shop needs seeing to, the beauty of a late Sunday open giving them a lie-in. Jamie’s still in bed, watching Dani across the room with her head propped up on a couple of cushions, a fond smile on her face that never fails to give Dani that warm, comfortable feeling Jamie always seems to cause. It’s probably quiet enough that they don’t both need to be on shift, but days like this are her favourite, working quietly or joking around or giving each other looks across the shop that are definitely inappropriate for a business setting.

“D’you think it’d work in my hair?”

Dani turns in her chair, looking at Jamie with a thoughtful look. “Probably. We’d have to pin it, but I can try?”

“Would you?”

She gives her wife an easy smile, beckoning her over. “Sure. Sit here.”

Jamie drags herself out of bed, giving Dani a _very_ welcome display of her bare legs as she pads over, and Dani can’t help catching her in a kiss before she sits down, a gesture that makes Jamie smile into her lips. She pulls away to settle herself in the chair, and Dani plants a kiss on the top of her head.

Jamie’s hair has lost some of its wilder curls over the years, but she’s still not risking a hairbrush in it, choosing instead to comb her fingers through as she feels Jamie relax into her touch. It doesn’t take long to separate the first three sections out, and while keeping it in place is about as hard as she’d expected - Jamie’s probably handed her about ten hairpins by the time she’s halfway done - she’s pretty proud of her handiwork.

Granted, Jamie’s hair is both shorter and thinner than hers, so the end looks a little ridiculous, but Jamie’s beaming smile in the mirror is enough for Dani. She takes the end and curls it into a bun, adding a final pin to secure it, and presses another kiss to Jamie’s hair, stroking a hand over it. “Happy?”

Jamie reaches up, catching her hand and bringing it down to kiss it. “Always, with you.”

“Flirt.”


	6. sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a prompt that sends me into the Big Sad BUT: Jamie always called Dani 'sweetheart' so after Dani's death, Jamie overhears a man calling his wife the same thing in a store and Jamie gets a Little Sad remembering all the times she would call Dani that. I AM SO SORRY

A _hey, sweetheart, you’re alright,_ as she wraps Dani up in the duvet on her bad nights.

A _Poppins, sweetheart, can you pass me some of the tulips?_ on the shop floor, putting bouquets together for the Valentine’s Day rush.

A _God, sweetheart, right there_ as Dani ducks between her legs, drawing reactions out of Jamie she never knew were even possible.

So many years, so many years of loving and living and adoring Dani Clayton. Never enough.

The man at the counter is looking at her with a gentle curiosity, two plant pots ready to be put through the till as Jamie takes a second to collect herself, fighting back the tears that are gathering behind her eyes.

This poor guy, who doesn’t know why turning to his wife and saying _these okay, sweetheart?_ had caused Jamie to stop so suddenly, hand still on the cash register, the first tear making its way slowly down her cheek.

It’s been eight months since Dani left. Eight months and it still feels like not a single day has passed, the loss of her wife as fresh and raw as it had been as she crawled back out of that lake. Eight months of trying and failing to put herself back together, feeling unable to face the day and dragging herself up to do it anyway, a kiss pressed to the framed picture of Dani that has made a home on the kitchen counter.

“Sorry,” she mutters, sniffing and wiping a hand across her face. “Sorry. That’s $25.99, please.”

“You okay, honey?” 

The wife is looking at her with concern, and Jamie nods, breathing shakily. “Yeah. Sorry. Lost someone, bit fresh.”

The woman nods to the picture on the counter, a picture of Dani similar to the one in the kitchen, taken in San Francisco a few months after they’d first come over to the States. Her arms are outstretched as she stands in her denim shorts and one of Jamie’s flannels, tied up at the front to reveal her stomach and sleeves rolled up. She’s grinning brightly at the camera, up on her toes, and Jamie remembers the moment clear as anything, the smell of salt and sand and Dani’s warm skin against hers as they’d gone running into the sea, Jamie chasing her and picking her up by her waist from behind, spinning them around with Dani’s shrieks of laughter in the air.

“Is that her?”

Jamie nods. 

“She’s beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Jamie says, another tear falling. “She is, isn’t she. Most beautiful person I know.”

The woman lays a hand on Jamie’s over the counter. “Well. I’m sure she’s here, standing in this lovely place with you. Proud to see you getting on without her.”

Jamie nods as she takes their money, ringing the order through and forcing a smile as she hands their change. “Have a good day.”

As the couple turns, leaves the shop hand-in-hand, Jamie could _swear_ she feels the familiar feeling of Dani’s hand in hers, the sensation enough to make her bow her head, shoulders wracking as she sobs. Her hand closes around air, trying hard to tether herself to the strange warmth she feels, and she whispers into the shop, another plea with the universe she knows will never be answered.

_I miss you, sweetheart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fucking hurt. this fucking h u r t


	7. jamie, jamie, jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t really have a specific story for this prompt but i just : masturbation

She’s never done this before.

Never has she let herself lie back, clear her mind, let her hand wander downwards and think on her fantasies. There was youth, then small-town religion, then Eddie - always _something_ on her mind, something stopping her from letting that floodgate down.

Tonight?

Tonight, there is Jamie.

Dani’s mind is whirling. Full of dark eyes lit up by the bonfire. Of curly hair, of a thick coat, of soft, searching lips. Of desperation, hunger, desire, lust, every emotion Jamie draws out of her all hitting at once as her hand sinks lower, gently exploring the wiry hair and soft folds. 

She’s not a stranger to her own body, not exactly. She’s let herself try before, always stopping before she can really get going, those hidden weights in her mind making her feel guilty, wrong, unclean, all the stereotypes a religious Iowa upbringing could possibly have thrown at her.

Tonight, there’s no hidden weights. Tonight, there is only Jamie.

Dani’s eyes slip closed as she drags her fingers through an unfamiliar wetness, visions of Jamie taking over - Jamie’s hand in her hair, on her waist, cupping her cheek, the sensations so fresh in her mind she feels like she’s reliving them. She begins to let herself think further, her cheeks burning - would Jamie’s hands be so soft elsewhere? Would they undress her with the same awe that Jamie treats her with?

Would her hands feel like this?

Her fingers move upwards, catching on her clit, and oh, God, _why_ has she never let herself do this before?

She’s not sure what she’s doing, but it feels _good_. Her thoughts are wandering further, picturing what lies below Jamie’s tough exterior, the soft skin hidden by denim and Blondie t-shirts, until Dani is biting her lip, her fingers moving in quick circles as she pictures Jamie there instead, sat between her legs, bringing Dani all the pleasure she’s bringing herself and more. The back of her mind tells her she should be embarrassed, ashamed, but how could she be? Why should she chastise herself for finally allowing herself something _good_ , an exploration of herself she’d only ever allowed to a man she didn’t love?

Her fingers move faster, her other hand dipping down to rub at her entrance, working out what feels best, and as she slips a finger inside, pictures Jamie’s hands there instead of her own, she’s throwing her head back, whispering Jamie’s name as she begins to feel some kind of wave building, an unfamiliar sensation coiling in her stomach. She thinks of brunette curls, of cheeky smiles, of those long fingers inside her instead of her own, and the crescendo hits, a whirlwind of lust and pleasure and _Jamie_ as she gasps into the night air, clenching down and bucking her hips up, the intensity of the moment almost too much.

As she rides the wave, drags her orgasm out for as long as she can, the only thing on her mind is _Jamie, Jamie, Jamie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, patting dani clayton on the head: i can fit so much fucking repression in this thing


	8. dubrovnik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead babes
> 
> prompt: Dani and Jamie meet in a hostel whilst traveling. Shenanigans (open to interpretation depending on how much smut you want to write...) ensue.

“Guess it’s just us then.”

Dani snaps up at the sudden sound, looking across the dorm to the other woman, who she’d first taken note of a couple of hours ago. It’s getting late, around half past ten, and there’d been no other signs of someone joining them.

“Guess so,” she says from her top bunk, swinging her legs over the ladder. “I’m Dani.”

“Jamie. You’re a long way from home.”

“Touché.”

Jamie smiles, hoisting herself up the ladder opposite to mirror Dani, legs hanging off the end in the same way. “What brought a girl like you all the way to Croatia?”

Dani searches for a cool-sounding reason, something to make a good impression on the woman opposite her, but of course, her brain decides to stop working altogether, leaving her with a slight stutter. “I, uh. Honestly? I wanted to see where _Game of Thrones_ was filmed. Lame, I know.”

“Wanna know something?”

She looks over to see Jamie’s eyes glinting. “Sure?”

“I came here for the exact same reason.”

She laughs, properly, lets Jamie’s encouraging smile relax her. “Yeah,” she says, feeling her nerves dissipating even in the presence of someone who she’s been trying not to stare at since she walked through the door. “Margaery was, uh, a bit of a revelation for me.”

“I was always more into Dany, myself. Ironically.”

Something in the way Jamie’s lip curls at the comments makes Dani’s stomach clench. The way Jamie’s eyes roam over her, gently looking her up and down before returning to lock onto her own, it makes her feel a heat deep down in her core, and she can only hope Jamie doesn’t notice.

“So you’re also-?”

Jamie nods. “You too?”

“Yeah. Yeah, kind of a new...realisation. But yeah.”

They look at each other for a moment, silence settling before Jamie hops down from her bed, walking over to Dani. “Look. I’m leaving tomorrow, and trying to make some memories, like everyone is. And you’re pretty, and we’ve got the room to ourselves.” At this, she moves to place a hand on Dani’s knee. “So, I can’t get with the _actual_ Daenerys, but there’s another blonde Dani here that I might have a shot with.”

Despite the fact that Dani’s about ten seconds away from vomiting up her own heart, she can’t help giggling at the end of the sentence. “If that was a chat up line, it was _awful_.”

Jamie, undeterred, rubs a thumb over Dani’s knee. “I’ll live with it. Did it work?”

Dani thinks for a minute, looking down at Jamie, into her eyes as she mulls it over. She likes Jamie, feels an instant attraction to her, in a way she isn’t used to feeling. She’s been wanting to sleep with a woman for a while, her confidence and lack of experience holding her back. But here is a total stranger on the other side of the world, making it clear that she’s interested in Dani, wants her enough to come right out and ask, and she can’t deny that of all the ways to make Dubrovnik a memorable stop on her travels, this is a hell of an option.

“Hey, we don’t have to. Promise. I’m just as up for a good chat.”

Dani bites her lip, shaking her head. “No, I want to. Memories, like you said. And you’re pretty too. Really pretty.”

Jamie grins up at her as Dani shifts forwards, sliding down to the floor until they’re standing face-to-face. “Have you done this before?” Jamie asks, tucking some of Dani’s hair behind her ear. Dani shakes her head.

“S’okay. We’ll go slow. You can stop whenever, okay?”

Dani feels like she’s floating as Jamie kisses her, softly at first before it deepens, Dani looping her arms around Jamie’s shoulders and realising that yeah, _this_ is what she’s been missing out on. Jamie lowers her down onto the bottom bunk, soft hands roaming her body, and Dani, used to wanting Eddie to just get it over with and leave her _alone_ , has never felt this kind of desire, where she simultaneously wants Jamie to hurry up and spend the rest of eternity softly mapping her skin out.

Their clothes end up strewn about the floor, Jamie’s head between her legs, and Dani seriously thinks she might die like this, a keen tongue on her and the stars snatched out of the sky to line up in her vision as her hips buck up in time with Jamie’s ministrations. Jamie checks in with her with every new thing, is clasping one of Dani’s hands as her other arm wraps around her thigh, and Dani can feel she’s already embarrassingly close, reduced to a whining mess in under five minutes by the way Jamie is touching her.

Jamie lifts her head just long enough to ask a quick _is penetration okay?_ and Dani nods furiously, crying out as Jamie slides her fingers into wet heat, the delicious fullness exactly what Dani needs as she lets out a deep moan, climbing higher and higher until she’s shouting Jamie’s name out, the pleasure overwhelming as she throws her head back on the pillow. Jamie keeps the pace, changing the pressure on her clit from her tongue to her fingers as she moves up Dani’s body, kissing her deeply and letting her taste herself as she feels a second orgasm hitting her, somehow more intense than the first, and she has to tear her mouth away from Jamie for fear of suffocating altogether.

“Jesus.”

“Not quite,” Jamie says, easing her fingers out of Dani and sucking them clean in front of her. “Not far off though,” she adds, the kind of hazy confidence that Dani would find insufferable on anyone else, but can’t bring herself to dislike on Jamie. They lie there for a moment, Jamie on her side as she looks at Dani adoringly, a hand on her sternum rubbing gentle patterns.

“Can- can you show me? How to do that to you?”

Dani’s hands are beginning to wander south, learning the curves of Jamie’s body, and as Jamie kisses her again, mutters a _‘course I can_ , she tries to block out the world, all thoughts of leaving tomorrow, all thoughts of Jamie going a separate way. 

“Where are you going, after this?”

Jamie’s lips move from her neck, her head lifting to look Dani in the eye. “Sarajevo, Bosnia.”

Dani takes all of the bravery she’s been accumulating over the last few hours, forces herself to look Fate in the eye and ask for the direction she wants instead of just accepting it. “Want company?”

Jamie looks at her intently, a hand coming up to Dani’s cheek. “Yeah,” she says, as Dani’s hand finds its way between her legs, curiously exploring. “If it’s you. Yeah.”

Dani grins, and covers her moan with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was v fun to write!

**Author's Note:**

> wheee enjoy! submit your prompts below and don't hesitate to get in touch on tumblr (lorelaislatte)!


End file.
